


I Am Flesh and Bone (But There's Fire in my Soul)

by Quiet_crash



Series: Idols of Alagaesia [14]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon!Leo, Gen, dragon!hyuk, dragon!ravi, rider!hakyeon, rider!hongbin, rider!ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: "To this day it hasn't been established whether Taekwoon had actually tried to literally bite Hakyeon's head off or not but it looked nothing if not convincing."Or: Hakyeon learns that sometimes life sucks but if you have the right people beside you, nothing is too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED TO WORK ON SERENDIPITY BUT IT DIDN'T COOPERATE, OKAY?
> 
> That said, I've had this in my drafts for AGES and I guess I just wanted to get this out here? Since I promised and all. This is the backstory that IWWA alludes to and it focuses mostly on the relationship between Hakyeon and Taekwoon, so Sanghyuk and Wonshik are not here yet. I might add a few chapters later, after the Neo drama, with Jaehwan and Hongbin joining the Riders too and Sanghyuk and Wonshik's hatching. (Watch me write the 8th and 9th hatching stories lmao it's a wonder i don't sound like a broken record yet.)

Hakyeon sits amid the embers of his life.

 

He is fourteen years old and dead inside.

 

He's pretty sure there was a wound on his head somewhere in the back but he can't feel it at all. He can't feel anything. From the moment he woke laying where he fell between his parents' dead bodies and saw the carnage that the bandits left of what was the merchant caravan and Hakyeon's entire life, he’s been numb.

 

He doesn't even register when from the shadows of the forest bordering the road five figures emerge soundlessly. Nor when they step in the range of the dying fire revealing themselves to be elves.

 

His eyes stay open and empty, staring at his mom's still face as they approach him.

 

One of them puts a hand to his neck, checking for pulse.

 

A quick murmur and he falls again, but this time strong arms gently wrap around his body. He is not conscious to see where they take him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jaehwan first saw the human boy he had been eight and Hongbinnie six. Practically toddlers in elven culture. They were the only children in their city and their parents were very proud and protective. Nonetheless, when the border guards brought the news of a human merchant caravan found slaughtered on a trail just outside Du Weldenvarden Jaehwan made sure to be there and hear all the news, even though he was not supposed to.

 

The adults were gathered in the main hall of the city, Jaehwan hanging on to the window sill so he could peek inside. That's when he saw the boy.

 

He looked so small in his torn clothes, stained with dirt and soot and blood, the grime smeared on his face from tears.

 

Jaehwan heard what the patrol said. They boy had been travelling with his family but bandits attacked them. His parents tried to protect him. Somehow they must have succeeded because the boy was in shock and hurt but alive. The only one who made it. The sole survivor with nothing to his name and no one to claim him.

 

He couldn’t be left to fend for himself, someone said. Maybe he had some family, they asked him. But the boy remained unresponsive, blankly staring into empty air, tears continuously wetting his dirty cheeks.

 

We can take him, Jaehwan’s parents said. For now, at least, and if he says something about a family we’ll send him there. We can’t leave him though. His parents died protecting him. He’s just a child.

 

Jaehwan didn't bother to stay for the whole meeting. As soon as his parents’ proposition was taken, Jaehwan let go of the windowsill, lightly landing on his feet, and ran back home to tell Hongbin all he’d heard.

 

–

 

Naturally they were both curious. Elven cities don't see many children, Jaehwan and Hongbin being seen as a huge blessing, looked upon with pride and hope and high expectations. Everyone cooed over their radiantly beautiful faces, the magic of their youth still shining bright.

 

The boys however always preferred their own company to that of the adults. They provided each other with companionship and together vowed to not let each other become as stuck up as everyone around them, playing games and getting up to all kinds of mischief.

 

They loved each other very much and spent every hour of every day together. Their lives were happy but they couldn't deny that sometimes not even mischief could win over the monotony.

 

So when a new kid was brought to the city, Jaehwan and Hongbin were both very excited. Here was someone from the outside world, a merchant, so probably someone who's seen a lot of Alagaesia and this interesting someone was in their age!

 

They were, of course, aware of his circumstances.

 

That's why they resolved to be delicate. Hongbin, a shy and soft-spoken person in general, didn't have as much problems with keeping himself in check as Jaehwan. The exuberant volcano of enthusiasm had to remind himself continuously about the promise.

 

The beginnings were hard. For the first few days the boy refused to talk at all, despite Jaehwan's best efforts to the contrary. Jaehwan made it his goal to befriend the boy right off the bat, trying to combat his depression with some companionship and warmth. Hongbin was more reserved.

 

Which was probably why Hongbin was the first one the boy actually opened his mouth to, two long weeks after he first woke.

 

Hakyeon, was the boy's name, whispered in a trembling voice as they sat in the stables, petting a newborn filly and her dam. Hongbin has been telling him about them when the boy opened his mouth and whispered it, thanking the mare for letting him near her baby, like Hongbin had done. Hongbin blinked at the boy and gave him a small smile but it slid off his face immediately as he saw Hakyeon's frame shaking from the force of his suppressed sobs, his hand tightening in the mare's silvery mane.

 

His parent's workhorses, two jet-black gentle giants, had always let him tangle his fingers in their manes and tails as the caravan settled for a rest and Hakyeon was bouncing around from having too much energy and not enough to burn it on.

 

These beautiful, noble creatures were about as far from workhorses as it is possible but they had the same gentleness about them and Hakyeon couldn't stop the burst of grief that overwhelmed him as he sat there, surrounded by the familiar presence, acutely aware that he would never again pet his parents' horses, that the horses were dead and so were his parents and all his other family and friends and he was alone and scared and so, so _devastated_.

 

Hongbin hesitated for a moment and then put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, trying to be comforting while not encroaching on Hakyeon’s personal space. To his consternation, Hakyeon took that as an invitation to hug and threw his arms around the small elf, sobbing into his neck.

 

That’s how Jaehwan found them. Hongbin with an alarmed look on his face and the lanky boy wrapped around him sobbing. It was the most emotional outburst this city has ever seen, most probably, and poor Hongbin had no idea how to react. Fortunately, Jaehwan seemed to have no problem with deciding on a course of action. The elder elf immediately sank to his knees and wrapped himself around the two of them. As Hakyeon turned his head unconsciously to nuzzle it into Jaehwan’s warm biceps, Jaehwan began to sing.

 

It was a different song than his usual cheery tone. It was soothing and Hongbin marvelled at how soft and gentle his usually strong voice became.

 

In their arms, Hakyeon cried until he had no tears left, until he tired himself out and fell to sleep.

 

And when he woke up there was a new kind of trust in his eyes. A little fragile and shy, just like he was fragile and shy. But he allowed them close and when he was ready, he told them about himself, his family, his life.

 

They helped him keep the memories alive and at the same time – make new ones. Hakyeon almost had a panic attack when he realized that he was moving on, crying that he didn’t want to forget it all. Jaehwan and Hongbin, both children, didn’t know how to help him so Hongbin ran to get their parents.

 

It took many hours for them to get through to the boy and assure him that moving on did not mean forgetting, it meant letting himself find peace and heal. That his family would always stay with him but if he wanted to they could help him make physical mementos – a _fairth_ , perhaps?

 

Hakyeon had to let them into his mind briefly, to show them all he remembered for the _fairth_ to be accurate. That was uncomfortable but he felt it was all worth it when he received the picture and saw his parents’ smiling faces as they stood next to the horses and their cart, full of things to sell, the rest of the caravan behind them.

 

They look so nice, Jaehwan said, peeking at the picture. Hakyeon burst into tears again and Jaehwan flailed, surprised and terrified he’d made a mistake, but his mom carded a hand through his hair and assured him everything was okay.

 

After that, things got better, slowly but surely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably leaving for the weekend so here's a new chapter. Taekwoon comes in the next :p  
> Oh and, IMPORTANT: this is taking place when Hakyeon's grown up so about 10 years after the first chapter. He's an adult but his brothers are not since elves age slower.
> 
> Also personal side-note, I drowned my phone today and the touch screen doesn't respond at all, rip ;;

Hakyeon became an irreplaceable part of the Lee family. He never forgot his parents and had asked for help to make a few other _fairths_ of them, which now stood on the dresser next to his bed, but with the unwavering support of the younger boys and the rest of his adoptive family he could now, at the age of twenty four, proudly say that he's fought the demons off and grew up to be as energetic and cheerful as it was foretold from his very infancy.

 

So what if he was slightly more protective of the important people in his life, Jaehwan and Hongbin in particular, than it was usually needed. But they were his precious little brothers and, being elves, they were still literal children when he was already stepping into adulthood.

 

And maybe he did make sure to ask to be taught how to use a sword, just in case, but to be honest almost all elves learned the skill and since he proved himself a hard worker, training his body in Ringmar until he surpassed both his adoptive brothers in agility, no one saw any reason to deny his request.

 

And maybe his next goal was to go beyond what the city could offer him. His eyes were turned to Vroengard because, as he logically thought, who could better teach him to protect people than the Riders, whose sole purpose was to bring peace and safety into the whole Alagaesia. _So what?_

 

Who would dare to strike seeing the shadow of a dragon gliding over the earth at their feet?

 

Hakyeon finished stretching after a sparring session, now alone in his favourite grassy clearing not far from the Lee house, and fell onto the sun-warmed ground in a comfortable sprawl, inhaling deeply the scents of nature all around him.

 

He let his mind wander, secure in the knowledge that safety surrounded him, lazily tuning into the slow thoughts of the closest tree. It was happy with the sun on its leaves.

 

“HAKYEONNIE!”

 

Hakyeon let out a scream, immediately jumping to his feet, frightened, only to see Jaehwan, his brother grinning at him from two safe meters away.

 

The elder boy groaned, pressing his hand to his chest, where his heartbeat thundered from the sudden shot of adrenaline.

 

“You okay?” Jaehwan snickered.

 

“You-!” Hakyeon growled and jumped Jaehwan, swiftly delivering his retribution in the form of some well-placed jabs.

 

Jaehwan fell back, weakly trying to shield himself from the raining blows; all in vain because his own laughter weakened his limbs.

 

“You wretched brat, how dare you scare me like that?!” Hakyeon complained. “Have you no respect towards your elders?”

 

Jaehwan did not, in fact, have much respect towards this particular elder of his. Or so he said.

 

“What did you want, anyway?” Hakyeon huffed, curiosity getting the better of him. Jaehwan smothered his last giggles, dancing out of Hakyeon's reach again, just in case, and cleared his throat.

 

“I just thought my darling brother would like to know that a Rider is making her way to Ellesmera and decided to pay our city a visit,” the elf explained innocently, knowing well Hakyeon would jump at any chance to meet and maybe even talk to a Rider and their Dragon, determined as he was to become one himself.

 

He wasn't wrong. Hakyeon lit up like a torch and raced towards their home. He had to make himself presentable.

 

–

 

She didn't have enough time to talk to him properly but she promised to stop by on her way back and if she deemed him suitable, she would take him to Vroengard.

 

Hakyeon spent the entire time waiting in a state of anxiety. His dreams were so close all it would take was one conversation! But what if it went wrong? What if she decided he wasn't fit to be a Rider and he had to remain in Du Weldenvarden for the rest of his days?

 

Okay, that was a bit dramatic. It's not like anyone was holding him hostage, he could leave anytime. But his family was here and he had no desire to leave them unless it was to seek a solution to all his problems.

 

Hakyeon wouldn't delude himself. He was idealistic but he's learned the hard way that reality wouldn't bend to his ideals. Reality was that he was a human among elves and he would die of old age when Jaehwan and Hongbin could start to call themselves real adults. Becoming a Rider he would tie his life to the life of a dragon, whose lifespan was as infinite as an elf's.

 

Of course his primary goal was to save people. But the added benefits Riderhood would bring were the reason why he hadn't signed up for some guard post or other group.

 

He didn't want to lose them and he didn't want them to have to lose him. Of course, there was no guarantee that a dragon would hatch for him, such a blessing, such an _honour_ befell only few choice people. But-

 

He wanted to see them grow up. He wanted to see the magic of Jaehwan and Hongbin's youth fizzle out, for time to mark its passage on their faces. He wanted to know how they would look grown up, whether they would become taller than him. He wished to see them fall in love and start their own families.

 

Maybe even they'd be blessed with children and wouldn't that be precious? Hakyeon would be the best uncle ever.

 

But that was all distant future. A future he wouldn't be able to see unless he became a Rider.

 

So in the deepest night when his family “slept” or whatever it was that counted as sleep for elves, he looked upon the _fairth_ of his first, lost family and he remembered the gods they used to pray to together.

 

And he prayed to them alone, to not take his second chance at having a home away.

 

–

 

Her return marked the most stressful moment of Hakyeon's life in the forest. Despite Jaehwan and Hongbin's support, despite their parents' support, Hakyeon could barely eat when she sat at the other side of the table, stately eating dinner before she interviewed him.

 

“Delicious asparagus,” she said. “Would you share how you prepared it?”

 

Hakyeon didn't even realize there was asparagus on the table. Hell, he had it on his own plate. His confusion must have shown on his face because Hongbin huffed quietly and kicked him in the shin. Jaehwan barely stifled a snort of laughter at Hakyeon's little wince.

 

The Rider's mouth quirked upwards as she listened calmly to their parents talking about having three kids, casually mentioning all of Hakyeon’s ambitions and best qualities. She saw. Hakyeon gave up on life.

 

–

 

“So tell me,” she said when they were left alone in the living room, looking at him over the rim of her teacup, “why do you want to be a Rider?”

 

“Because I want to help people,” he said without missing a beat.

 

She slowly took a sip, contemplated the taste and put the cup carefully on the table. “That's a very generic answer,” she said finally.

 

“That's what Riders do, though, isn't it?” he said trying to be respectful despite his hackles rising.

 

“That's true,” she said mildly, her eyes piercing him right through the soul. “But it is neither the only nor the easiest way of 'helping people'.”

 

“I'm not scared of hard work,” he said confidently.

 

“I know, your accomplishments so far are admirable for a human,” she said. “I have heard a lot about you, and not just from your parents. Good swordsman, excellent flexibility, learned the Ancient Language in a year, asked to be taught magic to help heal injured animals found in the forest.” Oh wow, Hakyeon thought, she did know a lot. His parents hadn't mentioned half of what she listed.

 

“But you could have joined any patrol or scouting group and still utilize all of those good qualities. Why didn't you?”

 

Hakyeon stilled. She noticed and smirked. “Being a Rider would be glamorous, that's why. You would get a sword and a ready-made reputation just like that,” her voice turned sharp. “And, of course, you would bond with a dragon. You would get to live forever. This is why you want to become a Rider, not some vague, noble idea of helping people.” She sat back staring at his face, drained of all colour, triumphantly.

 

Hakyeon wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't refute her statement entirely because it was true. It just wasn't the whole truth. Still, he felt shaken that she saw through him so easily, that she exposed all of his vulnerable places and struck right there. But though she had a point, she wasn't _right_.

 

And maybe he had more reasons to join the Riders than just helping people, and maybe they were less noble and more selfish. Didn't everyone, though? He was human, not a god.

 

“You're right,” he said slowly, quietly. Her eyes widened as if she wasn't expecting this admission from him. “You're right that I don't want to die so soon. Nobody does. And maybe it is why I'm dreaming of becoming a Rider specifically. But that is certainly not all there is to me,” he said, and felt like everything fell into place in his mind.

 

“You heard a lot about me. Then maybe you also heard about how I came to live here. You see, my family was slaughtered by bandits on the trail. And it's not like they couldn't protect themselves, I remember they had swords and even crossbows. But it wasn't enough and I lost them all in a blink of an eye because of somebody's greed. Because I couldn't help,” he spat, the old, familiar blend of anger and grief stuffing his throat. She was silent. “But I survived,” he continued after a moment, “and I like to think that I survived for a reason. There was a time that I hated everyone and everything, blaming them for my loss. But these people took me in and showed me that there is good in the world. They taught me that I can still feel it and give it back and that every, even the smallest act of kindness can make or break someone's life.

 

“And I like to think,” he said a little calmer after his impassioned speech, “that as a Rider I could give the world more than guarding a single road or city gate.”

 

That was all he had to say. He fell silent and met her penetrating gaze openly; he's bared his very soul to her already.

 

She closed her eyes briefly and smiled. “I hope you can pack fast. I'm on a schedule.”

 

–

 

Their goodbyes were tearful. Ten years he spent in their home and these people became his second family. He wasn't going away forever, he knew, but he still wouldn't see them for a very long time.

 

He didn't even try to pretend he wasn't crying when they presented him with another _fairth_ so he could have both his families with him at the island.

 

Finally the last round of hugs commenced and then he was climbing into the saddle of the beautiful ruby dragon that carried him to his future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon enters the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to mention before, the title of this fic is from Barns Courtney's "Glitter and Gold", this song really makes me think of Hakyeon.

The beginnings were hard. Hakyeon was thankful that he had at least some background knowledge on magic and sword fighting but there was still a lot he had to learn. The Rider who brought him volunteered to become his master and that was another problem off his shoulders, but he still couldn't sleep well until a dragon decided to hatch for him. Because until that moment this beautiful dream he was living could still turn into a nightmare. He could still be told to return home because no future awaited him on the dragon riders' island.

 

Several weeks passed before he was allowed to try his luck with the eggs, and several still until the miracle he was waiting for happened. Maybe because that's how long it took for him to finally relax around the eggs and show them something else than nervous pressure.

 

Or maybe that wasn't important? Who knew how eggs decided to hatch. Maybe it was the dragon who was shy. Hakyeon saw many eggs in the Sanctuary, all beautiful and different, shining proudly on their pillows. His was the one that preferred the shadows.

 

It couldn't be a coincidence that it lay where the sun rays didn't quite reach, it's magnificent purples subdued. It wasn't a coincidence that that was the egg Hakyeon felt the most drawn to. His personality was somewhat outgoing but more than that – he was protective. When he was with people, he made an effort to help the shy ones integrate into the group and not let them be forgotten, and the same way he frequently felt compelled to visit the purple egg.

 

He talked to it, sang to it; all those things he did with other eggs too but it felt different, somehow, with this one. And then, one day, he dared to slide it on its pillow into the splash of warm light falling through the window. “There,” he said patting the shell, “isn't that nice?”

 

The next day he came back to find the egg had rolled off its pillow, back into its shadowy corner. Except eggs don’t move by themselves unless they’re hatching, which this one was not. Hakyeon frowned, not sure whether his mind was playing tricks on him or somebody else came and put the egg back – but then, why without the pillow?

 

He licked his lips, feeling nervous about what he was about to do. Very carefully, he took the egg into his hands and picked it up. It was heavier than he thought and his heart lurched at the intrusive thought of what would happen if it slipped through his fingers and fell.

 

Through the quivering of his own body, he didn’t notice the first jolt that ran through the egg.

 

Finally, Hakyeon put the egg on its pillow gently, sighing in relief and awe. The ray of light that fell on the pillow lit up the egg shell, causing myriads of shades to become visible in the dark purple of its surface.

 

“Now you don’t look like a plum,” he joked, suppressing a very inappropriate giggle. Dragons were majestic, deadly creatures and their eggs the most precious jewels in existence. He knew that and properly felt the _sublime_ but at the same time his mind latched onto the image immediately upon first seeing this egg.

 

It was dark purple, oval and housed a new life. Just like a plum.

 

Gods have mercy on him, he just equated a dragon hatchling to a pit. Wait until Jaehwan and Hongbin hear about this.

 

But suddenly a shudder when through the egg and it wobbled. Hakyeon almost choked on air, eyes glued to the egg as, stubbornly, it rolled off the pillow with a quiet thud and continued to awkwardly wiggle right back into the shadows.

 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Hakyeon protested and shuffled forward, fully intending on bringing it right back. As he got near, however, a crack appeared in the smooth surface of the shell and before he knew it, the hatchling burst out of the egg in a shower of sharp shards.

 

Instinctively, Hakyeon covered his eyes with his arm, shielding them from the cascade. Wouldn’t it be awkward if he showed up with a new dragon but without an eye.

 

And then it hit him.

 

_The dragon hatched._

 

It was happening. His dream was coming true. (Wait until Jaehwan and Hongbin hear about _this_.)

 

Hakyeon didn’t even bother to hide his damp eyes. For a moment all he could do was just sit and watch, struggling to breathe through the feelings that crashed through him. He was happy, thankful, astonished – but most of all he was absolutely charmed with the creature whose birth – kind of – he just witnessed.

 

It was tiny. Everything about it was tiny. Compared to the dragons he was used to seeing on Vroengard, flying around for training or for fun, this one was truly a wee baby. No wonder, it has come out of its egg only a short few minutes ago, Hakyeon knew that logically, but it was something else to really witness a dragon in its first moments.

 

It was roughly the size of Hakyeon’s arm, from the tip of its nose to the end of its swishing tail,  spine  decorated with a row of small bumps that were later to become proper spikes. Its claws were like needles, scraping on the eggshell fragments and the floor of its chamber as it clambered to get its bearings awkwardly. Its teeth, too, were thin and looked fragile but Hakyeon knew they were sharp enough to tear a small animal to shreds.

 

Or his throat. But hopefully no tearing would be taking place anytime soon.

And then there were its eyes. Hakyeon was observing it licking the remnants of whatever it was that sustained the dragon during its wait in the egg from its wings (those  _gorgeous_ wings – that actually made it took a little funny, kind of like a bat, they were so dark, leathery and big compared to its body) when it spotted him and glued its sharp gaze to Hakyeon’s face making him feel like he was being scrutinized. Those eyes were smart. Not wise, not yet, but already, he knew, the hatchling was alert and thinking fast.

 

Feeling dumb but compelled to do  _something_ , Hakyeon waved at the hatchling. It immediately craned its neck to track the movement of his hand. Hakyeon almost flinched at the snake-like motion but managed to remain still so as not to – spook the creature? Anger it? He had no idea but he really wanted to avoid any major injuries this soon.

 

The hatchling abandoned its grooming; its head remained motionless as it adjusted the rest of its body to face Hakyeon as well.

 

Truthfully? It was kind of creepy. Just a little bit. Gathering his waning courage, Hakyeon took a deep breath. “Hello,” he said. “I’m Hakyeon.”

 

The dragon cocked its head cutely to the side. It let out a tiny chirp and Hakyeon slowly sank to the ground, following the melting drops of his heart. The hatchling’s dark eyes followed him down and when he was seated, it moved.

 

It approached him slowly as if it was as nervous as he was. In that moment Hakyeon remembered – the egg, or rather the baby inside it, was  _shy_ . Feeling a surge of the familiar need to help reassure and connect with the other creature, Hakyeon smiled gently and slowly extended an open palm towards it.

 

The hatchling paused, looking at his hand as if considering whether or not to approach, but Hakyeon never moved and finally his patience was rewarded when the scaly little nose tapped his fingers.

 

Unfortunately, the moment the bond was initiated all good feelings in Hakyeon evaporated.

 

Hakyeon’s heard stories, he knew it was an experience that most people described as “kind of awful, actually”. Still, nothing could have prepared him for the way his body became frozen as if under paralysis, while nonexistent flames heated his skin uncomfortably, his ears ringing.

 

And then the ringing became a high cry full of terror, ending with a wet gurgle after a sword cut it short. His vision blurred until all around he could see the flickering of flames, scalding his skin. The shadows solidified into silhouettes of rough, broad-shouldered thugs – the ones that appeared in his nightmares for years.

 

Hakyeon didn’t even realize he was breathing too fast and too shallow until a sharp pain in his finger pulled him back into reality.

 

He blinked the tears from his eyes, gasping for breath tiredly. As his vision cleared he saw the dragon, staring at him with startling focus, its small teeth bared and stained with blood.

 

_Oh._

 

Hakyeon brought his shaking hand up to inspect it. At the very centre of his palm the dragon had touched, the brand of Riders, the  _gedwey ignasia,_ was now etched into his skin. And right next to it, around the meat of his thumb, a neat, oval imprint of sharp, tiny teeth was leaking blood all over his clothes.

 

Hakyeon stared at it dumbly for a minute. The dragon,  _his_ dragon, a literal newborn and already saving him. Heart hammering from the flashback, Hakyeon snatched the dragon from the floor before his vision blurred too much. The dragon hissed and squeaked loudly, flailing in surprise and momentary fright. Hakyeon earned himself another cut to the biceps from a swipe of sharp claws before the hatchling calmed down and sagged in his arms, letting itself be subjected to an intense cuddling session.

 

Hakyeon decided not to heal the bite wound on his palm. It would seal on its own and no doubt leave a scar. Every day, looking at his hand, Hakyeon would be reminded of two things. One, he needed to buckle up and work more than ever before, to be worthy of such a wondrous, smart creature.

 

And two, he just gained a friend, a  _soulmate_ , who would stand by him always; whose love and loyalty Hakyeon himself would receive gratefully and reciprocate fully.

 

(And yet, time would show, despite the bond, the scar, the love – the entire beginning of Hakyeon’s life as a real adept of Dragon Riding could be very simply summed up in those three words: “kind of awful, actually”.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All The Drama TM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had a lot of this written ahead of time I decided to post every four days and finish before I really get into studying again. I managed, yay. Now, this is the most important chapter and I am not entirely satisfied with it but idk what to change anymore so I guess this is what you're getting.
> 
> Also, to be quite honest, I have a small chapter after this almost done but it's basically just healing fluff I guess. And the after that one far off in the future that shows Jaehwan and Hongbin's Rider origins. And that is basically it for this story, my dears.
> 
> You can, of course, send me prompts and I'll try to fulfill your wishes. I think it worked pretty well in Fighter.
> 
> OK, I think that's it for annoying intros, on to the chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed thinking it up.

It started with their mutual obstinacy. Taekwoon (that was the dragon’s name) learned quickly. The more he learned though, the more prone he was to forming his own opinions – ones that were opposite to Hakyeon’s – and keeping them, despite Hakyeon’s vehement protests.

 

Like their unending discussions about the joys of socializing vs the benefits of ignoring most of the other creatures living on the island with them.

 

Oh, but it wasn’t all that bad, in the very beginning. Young dragons develop very quickly with the right stimulus and Hakyeon was happy to provide his dragon with endless company and chatter. He told his dragon all about his family back in Du Weldenvarden, and the one he lost but still prayed for (to) in the night. When Taekwoon learned to talk, his first word was ‘plum’, because Hakyeon couldn’t stop calling him that. The boy spent ten minutes laughing himself sick before Taekwoon hissed at him like an angry cat.

 

They talked about all the things that came to their minds. They laughed, they played, they cuddled like on that first day of their new lives until Taekwoon was too heavy for Hakyeon to randomly snatch into his arms anymore – which he never learned to quite get used to and continued to struggle, if surprised – and instead the rider began to burrow into his sides and dig his fingers under the purple scales, attempting to find ticklish spots.

 

Hakyeon felt happy.

 

But as Taekwoon grew, he became more and more independent. Gone were the days of waking up with a tiny dragon on its rider’s chest, chirping that the sun has already come up. Hakyeon found himself waking before Taekwoon, and swatted in the face with a wing upon trying to rouse the dragon for training. The frequent before cuddling sessions dwindled to once or twice a week, or even less, depending on Taekwoon’s willingness.

 

It gave Hakyeon a sense of nostalgia, which seamlessly transformed into fear. Taekwoon’s growth reminded him that time passed inexorably and wouldn’t stop for anyone. He’s been on the island for, he counted quickly, almost an entire year now. It was the longest he’s ever been away from his family and when the first months’ innocent joy slipped through his fingers, leaving his fragile heart tender and delicate in its sudden absence, it was easy for the darkness to sneak in and take over...

 

Hakyeon was suddenly driven to achieve as much as possible in as little time as possible. Every month he was on the island of Dragon Riders alone, it made his mind whirl with all the scenarios of returning to Du Weldenvarden only to find his family slaughtered, or receiving a letter about his brothers being sick and dying, all without him there to help, the _fairths_ again the only remnants of happiness in his life. Memories.

 

They were, mildly speaking, highly improbable scenarios and he knew it, logically. But it didn’t stop the painful twisting of his guts and the bouts of insomnia, that he utilized to study more. Meanwhile, sleep deprivation and exhaustion caused his performance to drop, which in turn made stress pile up even more, topped with an unhealthy dose of self-doubt, resulting in a nasty temper that more often than not found a target in the person Hakyeon spent most of his time around, and most outspoken about Hakyeon’s new habits – Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon, to his endless frustration, couldn’t knock him out of that self-destructive vicious circle. It was as if Hakyeon was impervious to logic but at the same time any negative emotions the dragon projected were taken as an attack. Taekwoon could feel himself going insane with worry and anger. He didn’t deserve his partner’s tantrums and resentment. He, of all creatures in Alagaesia, was _always_ on Hakyeon’s side. So maybe he could have been more understanding of Hakyeon’s deeply ingrained need for closeness, and thus more accepting of it but when he rejected being smothered in hugs it didn’t mean he wanted Hakyeon to stop coming to him for comfort at all, though.

 

Feeling rejected and dejected, the rider closed himself off even in the bond.

 

In a matter of weeks, Hakyeon transformed from a cheerful, touchy and hard-working boy into an unreachable messy vortex of fear and anger and Taekwoon found himself at a loss. He had no idea what to do and his own insecurity, stemming from the deterioration of their relationship, and rage, only fuelled Hakyeon’s.

 

It was a vicious cycle and they were well and truly trapped.

 

The relationship between Hakyeon and Taekwoon became so bad, so full of anger and mutual resentment, that it began to cloud their reason, or what was left of it. The sacred bond thrummed tensely with fury and pain, no more a comfort but a line of agony anchored in their hearts and digging deeper with every passing day.

 

Hakyeon stalked around (stumbled, more like, always tired and sleepy from studying and practising when he should have been resting) refusing to change anything in his daily routine but finding more and more excuses to avoid returning home – as if that stopped Taekwoon from finding him and dragging him back every night, taking special pleasure in being as abrupt and rough as possible, which resulted in Hakyeon shrieking with fear at his sudden movements - he should have opened himself to the bond if he wanted to know where Taekwoon was and what he was doing, the dragon thought, angry that he even had to go and track his rider like a particularly tricky pray. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Taekwoon’s temper became a distant memory, like the precious moments shared between the two of them in the very first weeks of Taekwoon’s life, laughing and talking about nothing in particular and everything that’s ever mattered.

 

It all came to a head one day during training. Their masters realized, of course, the discord between them and finally attempted to intervene, which Taekwoon caounted on. Maybe they would have better chances at making Hakyeon listen and change his training habits. They could go from there and build back up.

 

But Hakyeon blocked all the questions with a firm “Everything is okay, we just have a small difference of opinions.”

 

In that moment Taekwoon’s patience snapped and thank gods for the bond, through which the rider felt his dragon’s intentions, or he would have lost his head. Literally. Or so it looked like to all the onlookers - like, he barely managed to dodge the bite that would have taken his head clean off.

 

Gasps rang around them, everyone completely shocked.

 

“Hakyeon,” his master said coldly. “Go home. I don’t want to see either of you until this is dealt with.”

 

Taekwoon didn’t give him time to formulate any kind of response. He wrapped his claws around the human and simply took off in search of privacy.

 

As soon as he was put down, Hakyeon whirled at Taekwoon, shaking with adrenaline and fury. “What the _fuck is wrong with you_?!” he screamed.

 

 _With me?! Look at you! You lie to yourself, you lie to me and now you just lied to our masters!_ Taekwoon roared right back.

 

 _I did not lie!_ Hakyeon argued.

 

_Ignoring me and trying to run from me isn’t a ‘small difference of opinions’!_

 

_So you tried to bite my head off!?_

 

 _You are such an_ _idiot!_ Taekwoon growled, plumes of smoke blowing from his nostrils into Hakyeon’s face. As if a dragon could ever harm the other half of their soul. _Ever since I grew enough to carry you, you’ve changed! It’s like I don’t know who you are anymore._

 

 _I’m the person you hatched for._ Hakyeon said. _Do you regret hatching for me, huh? I thought we were supposed to be partners and friends but clearly you don’t understand me at all! You hate me! You tried to kill me!_

 

 _Look who’s speaking,_ Taekwoon snarled, his recently huge paw suddenly coming down and crushing his rider’s body to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs and trapping Hakyeon between his dragon’s claws. _Am I anything to you, other than a means to an end?_ The dragon said, boring his gaze straight into Hakyeon’s wide eyes.

 

Hakyeon paled, suddenly feeling as if he was underwater. If being knocked and pinned to the ground shocked him, then Taekwoon’s question short-circuited his whole body. He felt like he was dreaming but at the same time – fully awake, for the first time in weeks.

 

The conversation with his master, from before he came to the island, echoed in his memory. For once, he focused on nothing but Taekwoon, his feelings and the bond. The anger was just on the surface, born from weeks, months of frustration and worry. The insecurity and raw _pain_ underneath it stole his breath away.

 

_You constantly train and train, day and night, for your family, for the people of Alagaesia. You want to be a Dragon Rider but you act as if it’s all about you! You want to be partners? Try acknowledging my existence first! You only use our bond to borrow energy for studying, you only come to me when you need me to carry you. I’m not a fucking horse!_

 

_Because you didn't want me to!_

 

_I  didn't want you hanging off my neck every ten minutes, that didn't mean you had to go and cut me off completely!_

 

Hakyeon desperately searched for the words to refute Taekwoon’s accusations but found none. Along with the realization, horror seeped into his veins, freezing his heart until the cold mass hurt, hanging heavily in his chest. It was as if all the anger inside him, all the toxic shit that’s been driving him for the past weeks, froze along with his blood.

 

 _You know I’m right,_ Taekwoon observed, voice loosing its jarring loudness and returning to its usual murmur. _I can feel your guilt. Say something, Hakyeon._

 

And something in Hakyeon broke. There was no stopping the torrent that swept through him, gathering every shard of the darkness that poisoned the both of them and carrying it up until it clogged his throat and squeezed out on his cheeks through his tear ducts.

 

 _I’m so sorry,_ the boy sobbed, overflowing eyes meeting Taekwoon’s for the first time in a long time. _I-I know this isn’t nearly enough, I’m so sorry! I don’t understand- I don’t know how this happened? When did this happen? It’s no excuse, I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But, Taekwoon?_ Hakyeon whimpered softly. This was all wrong, so wrong and he had no idea. He’s been blind, voluntarily so, and he hurt his Taekwoon. _I really-... I just wanted to be able to protect people._

 

_I know. You just forgot yourself for a while. It’s time to come back._

 

 _I thought if I gave it my all..._ then what? He couldn’t even finish the thought, the end was just not there.

 

_All you managed to do was make yourself tired. Hakyeon, I can feel your exhaustion all the time, like a mountain, pressing on your mind and body. It’s not worth it if it kills you. You think you’ll help anyone if you destroy yourself?_

 

 _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Taekwoon..._ Hakyeon babbled, unable to articulate any other thought, his tears soaking into the ground beneath his head.

 

_I'm sorry too. It’s going to be okay now. I’m going to be here for you, this time._

 

Taekwoon lifted his paw from the human’s chest and curled around him, a physical barrier between Hakyeon and the rest of the world, letting him rid himself and the bond of the poison that’s been corrupting it for so long. Soon the rider tired himself out, crying, and his mind succumbed to sleep, stone cold out as soon as his sobs quieted enough.

 

Hakyeon slept, finally, and this time Taekwoon remained vigilant, watching over his rest until he was sure it would remain more or less undisturbed, breathing in his unique scent, now tinged with salt, and comfortably settling in their shared headspace. For once, it was peaceful. Barely any dreams flitted through Hakyeon’s tired mind.

 

Looking at his human’s damp face, Taekwoon thought and made a conscious decision to let go of his own anger. He could be petty (he liked being petty) but not about something this important. Hakyeon had hurt him, yes, but that was over now and Taekwoon knew he had his own shortcomings to apologize for.

 

As he closed his eyes, he couldn’t help but hope that tomorrow, the new day would also be a start of a new partnership between them.

 

\--

 

When Hakyeon opened his eyes next it was already afternoon but it wasn’t the sun that woke him. Taekwoon was still wrapped around him, covering his rider’s face with a wing. He appeared to be sleeping, but his dark eyes opened immediately when he felt Hakyeon shift against him, the wing lifting, allowing their eyes to meet. Hakyeon smiled wanly and hesitantly put a hand on the slim snout, stroking it gently. In that moment, his gaze fell on the oval scar around the meat of his thumb and the smile slipped from his lips.

 

 _Taekwoon, I’m so sorry,_ he whispered in their souls, focusing on the thread of the bond between them and opening his heart to it fully for the first time in weeks. He wanted to let Taekwoon in now, to let him know that whatever madness had him in its grasp was gone now.

 

It left him simply sad. Profoundly, mind-numbingly sad. Not only was he away from his family, but he was failing at every front of his life.

 

He’d rejected his dragon. _Gods_ , Hakyeon thought, _I really don’t deserve to be here_.

 

Taekwoon grunted. _I wouldn’t have hatched for you if I didn’t think you do._

 

 _Oh, Taekwoonie._ Hakyeon sniffed. _But look at me! You said it yourself, I’ve become something different. Does that angry, vicious fool deserve you? I don’t think so. I deserved to have my head bitten off._

 

 _Good thing it’s not for you to decide,_ Taekwoon said cooly. _Besides, if you call yourself a vicious fool, I think the blindness has passed. We can work on the rest._ And then, after a few seconds, he added, _Both of us. I wanted to apologize, too. For scaring you, but first and foremost for ignoring your needs. I know you miss your family and I didn’t make it easier on you. If I had been better then maybe all this wouldn't have happened at all._

 

Hakyeon swallowed a fresh bout of tears. He reached to where Taekwoon’s head was laying next to him and took a hold of one of the horns adorning it, tugging it to himself and hugging it to his chest. Taekwoon grumbled but let him do it. _Thank you,_ Hakyeon sent him, and it was worth it.

 

The physical closeness reflected the healed bond and they luxuriated in the feeling of having each other in their thoughts again. There was a lot of sadness and guilt flitting between them, but there was also the underlying foundation of love and affection that never crumbled, even if the fresher layers of other, negative emtions seemed to have covered it up.

 

They stayed like that, dozing lightly, until Hakyeon’s stomach demanded food. He discovered no edible products at home (to his surprise – he’s always been diligent about that sort of thing) and thus they decided to go to the dining hall.

 

Once they stepped inside, a hush fell over the place. Hakyeon hesitated, subtly looking down to check if he was dressed appropriately. Finding nothing extraordinary in his appearance, he shrugged and made his way to where the food was.

 

Taekwoon fought the urge to squirm. He couldn’t help but notice that most of the stares were on him, not Hakyeon, and it made him very uncomfortable. Sensing his turmoil through the bond, Hakyeon made up a plate in record speed and additionally grabbed a pie for Taekwoon, knowing that the dragon liked to indulge in sweets.

 

He hummed to himself, happy that he remembered that tidbit about his dragon, and from Taekwoon a small burst of affection returned, fixing a smile on his face.

 

As he made his way back to the dragon, he held the pie platter up for Taekwoon to sniff it. And then something weird happened. As Taekwoon’s snout neared the platter over Hakyeon’s head, muted gasps rang around the dining hall. Hakyeon furrowed his brows, puzzled.

 

 _Come, Taekwoon, lets eat at home,_ he said, starting to share Taekwoon’s rapidly growing discomfort.

 

Taekwoon automatically leaned down to nuzzle him. Just as his scaly nostrils touched Hakyeon’s head, someone yelped, alarmed.

 

Taekwoon froze. _They think I’m going to hurt you,_ his mental voice was barely audible through the flood of anxious feelings. How monstrous did they think he was, to deliberately hurt his rider? He was rough with Hakyeon on occasion, that's true, because he had not known how to get him to open the bond back up; without it he couldn't even talk to Hakyeon, not in a way he'd understand. But Hakyeon never got much more than a bruise from Taekwoon's rougher handling.

 

Hakyeon’s heart broke for him. Protectiveness flared up in his soul and he put the plates on the closest table, grabbed Taekwoon’s slim snout in his hands and tugged until it lowered enough for him to plant a kiss right between the flared nostrils.

 

A cloud of smoke blew right in his face as Taekwoon lost control over his fire for a second, surprised and embarrassed but pleased nonetheless. Hakyeon giggled, waving one hand to disperse the smelly plume, the other still on Taekwoon’s snout, its fingers digging under the scales and scratching at the skin underneath.

 

Taekwoon’s rumble made his entire arm vibrate. Hakyeon sneaked another kiss before gathering up their meals and resolutely striding to the exit, leaving behind a crowd of nosy spectators gaping in shock.

 

It wasn’t that things were all fixed, Taekwoon knew. But as he exited the dining hall and physically shook off the sensation of dozens of pairs of eyes focused on him, he felt Hakyeon’s protectiveness and affection through the bond without any obstruction and he knew then, that he didn’t have to worry anymore.

 

His Hakyeon was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like it? Or, like, gentle constructive criticism. I'm doing this for fun but it's always an occasion for improvement. I tried.
> 
> EDIT: 05.09.2018 - XILVerify was kind enough to help me figure out what was wrong with this chapter and (hopefully) fix it so here it is. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon meets the Lees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a bit late but it was for good cause. Anyways, I hope you like it?

It was Taekwoon who insisted that Hakyeon shouldn’t go back to training so soon. Instead of feeling betrayed and angry, Hakyeon let his dragon feel the fear that the thought of being idle instilled in him.

 

Taekwoon wouldn’t budge on his point, but he had a counter proposition that he knew Hakyeon would never say no to.

 

Visiting Hakyeon’s family in Du Weldenvarden.

 

As expected, Hakyeon immediately latched onto the idea. The only hurdle on their way was convincing their masters to let them go.

 

_Although,_ Hakyeon mused, not really keen on facing their masters,  _she did say to not show ourselves until we made up._

 

_We did make up,_ Taekwoon pointed out.

 

_They’re going to skin us alive for disappearing..._ Hakyeon nodded.

 

For a moment both were silent, immersed in their shared thoughts, only to unanimously decide,  _Lets do it!_

 

Hakyeon packed his bags, saddled his dragon and brought him a map to show where exactly in Du Weldenwarden was his hometown. Taekwoon made a journey plan and they were ready to depart.

 

However, they stalled.

 

_It doesn’t sit well with me, you know?_ Hakyeon said wringing his hands nervously.  _I still don’t want to see them but I also- because what if they refuse to train us any more if we don’t tell them?_

 

Taekwoon thought deeply for a moment, then shrugged.  _Write a letter. Leave it attached to the door._

 

_That’s... not half bad._ Hakyeon rummaged around the house in search of paper and something to write with. Finally, he carefully wrote “WE’RE SORRY. WE WENT TO DU WELDENVARDEN BUT WE’LL BE BACK SOON” and painstakingly attached the paper to the door.

 

“You know, somehow this doesn’t feel like enough,” he said aloud, staring at the finished product.

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and caught the back of his tunic in his claws, almost ripping the material when Hakyeon’s legs kicked in an automatic reaction to suddenly finding himself with his feet off the ground. The dragon deposited his rider in the saddle at his back and waited only long enough for Hakyeon to secure one leg in the stirrups before taking off.

 

He chose to amend his journey plan, looping around the island first to fly over their masters’ quarters. He made sure he was seen by them before flying off, chased by a roar, Hakyeon’s helpless laughter in his ears.

 

The hardest bit behind them, rest of the journey was downright pleasant. Due to the harsh winds blowing on the altitude Taekwoon chose, Hakyeon couldn’t read anything so, after applying  _nalgask_ to his lips, he was free to admire the views.

 

The views were, indeed, spectacular from a dragon’s perspective, and Hakyeon gasped in awe and screamed his adrenaline-fuelled agitation into the sky. Taekwoon pretended to be annoyed but deep down he was just glad to see the boy’s ability to appreciate small things in life again because it’s been gone too long.

 

Also, now, Taekwoon was finally able to take back his role as their resident grump and he wasted no time in telling Hakyeon to please shut up. Ever since they started flying together, Hakyeon’s been doing this, he complained.

 

“Well, I can’t exactly help it that I’m not the most comfortable with extreme heights?!” Hakyeon screeched indignantly between the whams of Taekwoon’s wingbeats.

 

_And you chose to become a dragon rider? When dragons – fly?_ Taekwoon deadpanned.

 

If they were on the ground, Hakyeon would have kicked him. Hard. But in the air, when the foot loops were basically all that anchored him to the saddle and to Taekwoon’s safe back, all the rider could do was wrap his hands around the nearest spike protruding from the dragon’s neck and try to shake it.

 

Of course Taekwoon barely felt it and the only thing Hakyeon managed to accomplish was losing his breath but it was the principle of the thing. And the pleasure of friendly banter.

 

Because, obviously, Taekwoon wouldn’t drop him for anything and Hakyeon knew that. The sight of the tiny ground below did cause his heartbeat to kick up but he gripped the scales in front of the saddle and he felt safe.

 

They stopped for the night on the other side of the Spine. Taekwoon spent long minutes quenching his thirst in Anora before taking off to hunt. Hakyeon ate the rations he brought for this trip and amused himself with taking a swim in the river.

 

Up in the air it wasn’t that noticeable due to the altitude Taekwoon flew at but as soon as they touched down the summer heat got much harder to ignore again. The water was pleasantly cool against Hakyeon’s skin and the sun dried his body faster than he expected when he came out.

 

He debated making a campfire but ultimately decided it would be pointless. Taekwoon would keep him warm and safe. There was no place more secure than at a dragon’s side.

 

He went to sleep cuddled into Taekwoon’s belly and covered by his wing, feeling peaceful.

 

When the sun rose again he was no longer peaceful. Hakyeon was brimming with excitement and the closer they got to their destination the more excited he was. Taekwoon, on the other hand, gradually lost his courage the closer he knew they were.

 

Unconsciously, his wings slowed their beating, until Hakyeon shrieked that they were losing altitude far too rapidly.

 

_Don’t worry, Taekwoon._ Hakyeon could sense the unease in the dragon.  _They’re going to love you, I promise!_

 

That didn’t really help at all but he couldn’t very well turn back now so he pressed on steadily until Hakyeon yelled to “Land here, in this clearing, that’s my favourite clearing and it’s right near the house!”

 

He landed. Hakyeon sat trembling in the saddle for five seconds before he jumped down on the ground in one motion. His eyes were glittering as he took in the familiar place and Taekwoon thought to himself, that it was worth any stress if it made his rider feel like this.

 

It must have leaked through the bond because Hakyeon turned those glittering eyes on him and caught his snout to press it into his chest in a hug, scratching the tiny scales between Taekwoon’s nostrils, right where he liked.

 

Taekwoon let out a happy rumble but it was immediately drowned out by a scream.

 

\--

 

Hakyeon let out a screech of his own, heart hammering, and Taekwoon immediately pushed him back to put himself between his rider and whatever it was that frightened him.

 

It appeared to be a small, blond two-leg. The two-leg burst from between the trees around the clearing still shrieking but suddenly there was another one, this one dark. The dark two-leg caught up to the blond one and smacked them upside the head, causing the scream to cut off with a grunt of pain.

 

They came to a stop a few meters away from the shell-shocked dragon. And then the screaming started back up but from Hakyeon this time.

 

“LEE JAEHWAN YOU BRAT! HOW COULD YOU? I COME VISIT MY FAMILY AFTER SO LONG AND YOU TRY TO KILL ME RIGHT OFF THE BAT?!” he exclaimed, clutching at his heart dramatically. The two young elves – now that they stood still Taekwoon was able to identify their species; there could be no mistake about it with the otherworldly beauty radiating from their features, clearly marking them as elvish children – erupted in peals of laughter and as soon as Hakyeon opened his arms they were there, letting him squeeze them to his heart’s content.

 

Taekwoon shuffled back and took them in.

 

Hakyeon was kneeling on the ground, both arms around the boys and head constantly moving to keep looking at the both of them, drinking their sight in. Now, Taekwoon recognized them from the countless stories Hakyeon had told him way back when he was but a hatchling himself.

 

It was that much easier because they looked exactly the same as in all of Hakyeon’s memories.

 

Jaehwan was the blond one. The elder of the two, Taekwoon remembered. He had a big nose and big lips. Taekwoon didn’t know about two-leg beauty standards but the child looked charming. He was constantly grinning and yelling though, and between Hakyeon and him Taekwoon could already feel a headache in his near future.

 

The other boy had to be the younger one, Hongbin. Dark hair, dark eyes that disappeared from the force of his smile and dimples in his cheeks. Quieter than his brother but clearly no less loving, if the tight grip he had on Hakyeon’s tunic was anything to go by.

 

And to think that back when Hakyeon first met them he was a child too. Now, he towered over them, over twenty years old and almost completely grown, while they were still children. Taekwoon was suddenly aware, for the first time in his life, that he, like elves, was nigh immortal. Suddenly he was very glad that whoever made the bond magic possible, made it so that Hakyeon wouldn’t just die of old human age and leave him – leave all of them – to mourn him. Very glad indeed.

 

The dragon rumbled quietly and leaned over the three person huddle on the forest floor to huff warm air over their heads, tussling their hair. The children squealed, hiding in Hakyeon’s arms as their big brother laughed at their expense.

 

“That’s what you get, Jaehwannie.” Hakyeon grinned. “But don’t be afraid. Come out, come meet my dragon. His name is Taekwoon.”

 

Elves, Taekwoon knew, treated dragons with nigh worshipful respect. Jaehwan and Hongbin looked properly awed when Hakyeon moved to crouch behind them, keeping encouraging hands on their backs, leaving Taekwoon’s view of them unobstructed.

 

“Hello,” Jaehwan squeaked.

 

_Hello, Jaehwan,_ Taekwoon returned, lying his head on the grass to level their gazes. Jaehwan gasped.

 

“You know my name?”

 

_Of course. Hakyeon’s told me many stories about you two,_ Taekwoon revealed, and then turned to the other boy, whose little hands were tightly gripping the hem of his shirt.  _Hello, Hongbin. I am Taekwoon. It’s nice to finally meet you both._

 

Hongbin beamed, excitedly turning to Hakyeon. Yes, Taekwoon could definitely see the family resemblance. It was all in the smiles.

 

_\--_

 

Since the Dragon Riders flourished, elvish houses were mostly built with dragons in mind. Thanks to that, when Hakyeon stepped through the threshold of his home, Jaehwan tugging at his hand, dragging him inside, and Hongbin hugged snugly, legs around his waist, Taekwoon was able to walk in right behind him, to meet the rest of his rider’s family.

 

Hakyeon cried. His father took one look at him, surrounded by his brothers with a dragon behind his back, and gathered him into a long hug, whispering how proud he was of the boy and how happy to see him. When he let go, he had his own tears to wipe.

 

Hakyeon’s mother focused first on Taekwoon himself. It was a little awkward, because she addressed him with an amount of respect he was not used to and he fumbled with returning that respect but she seemed unbothered by his social clumsiness. She thanked him for taking care of her son. Taekwoon’s stomach clenched a little but he assured her that he tried. 

 

Only then did she finally turn to Hakyeon, grabbing him into another hug. She moved away after a moment but she didn’t let him go. Her hands trailed over his features, noting all the changes that had occurred during his absence.

 

“Just a year and you’ve grown into a man,” she said quietly, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

 

“Not at all,” he returned, nuzzling his face into her hands. They looked nothing alike, Taekwoon thought, observing the reunion, and yet the relationship between them was perfectly clear. It was obvious the pale, blonde elf was this tan man’s mother.

 

Even Takewoon, who had no mother that he knew, or father or siblings, could see the close bonds between these people. They were different in kind than his and Hakyeon’s but no less precious. In their presence, Hakyeon’s heart felt light and all his worries were forgotten, chased away by smiles and hugs.

 

Taekwoon still felt awkward, himself, despite the easy acceptance the family offered him, but he was glad they came anyway. It was good to be told that no matter how they did in training and when they managed to graduate, these people would always be proud of their accomplishments and welcome them with open arms. Hearing it said explicitly in those words was a little embarrassing but also strangely soothing. It was the weirdest feeling and Taekwoon was starting to see where Hakyeon came from with his familial tendencies.

 

Taekwoon has never had that and Hakyeon had forgotten. But in the warmth of this family’s home, for the first time since its creation, the bond echoed nothing but pure contentment.

 

“So, how long are you staying?” Hakyeon’s dad asked.

 

There went that contentment. “Um,” Hakyeon stammered caught off guard, “we kind of... didn’t plan that far.”

 

“What do you mean-” “But you’re not leaving again!” Jaehwan yelled over his father, attaching himself to Hakyeon’s leg. “You just arrived! You can’t leave so soon!”

 

Hongbin fixed his huge eyes on his eldest brother’s face. Hakyeon winced. “I’m not leaving anytime soon, okay? It’s all right, guys,” he soothed, stroking their heads. “We just... kind of came here spontaneously?” he explained to his parents. The silence was becoming unbearable when he broke it asking, “Look, do you know that mirror spell?”

 

\--

 

It was a rather humiliating concept. His parents calling his teacher.  _Whatever_ . Point is, it all worked out anyway because Hakyeon didn’t have to face his master, not  _actually_ face her, and everything got talked about in a calm, clear manner.

 

Meaning, his master realized immediately where he and Taekwoon went and after kindly informing him that this was the last time he ever pulled a stunt like that, gave him as long as he needed to ‘put himself back together’. So that went well.

 

Of course, it wasn’t the end of it because he still had a very embarrassing conversation with his parents to get through. It involved a lot of squirming and forcing himself to speak because nobody likes to talk about their failures; but in the end his parents were more concerned with his well-being than insubordination.

 

They also went ahead and taught him the mirror spell, just so this running away from Vroengard without telling anyone (“Technically-” “Hakyeon, be quiet, child.”) never happened again.

 

So it wasn’t the most pleasant few hours for Hakyeon but just because Taekwoon got out of the serious conversations (for now) didn’t mean he was any less fortunate. Because while Hakyeon talked, Taekwoon was made to entertain the children.

 

Now, don’t get him wrong, Jaehwan and Hongbin were cute and all but Taekwoon spent his entire life in what was basically a training camp for warriors. He had zero experience in dealing with children of any species, least of all elf kids.

 

If they were hatchlings, he’d probably get away with enticing them into chasing his tail. But two-leg younglings? What do they even like to do? And elf younglings, they were supposed to be all serious and mysterious like the rest of their kind except these two were definitely nothing like what he expected from elves. At a loss, Taekwoon gave up all pretense of competence and tried his only idea out, waving his tail in front of their faces. For a moment, Jaehwan seemed likely to go after it but to Taekwoon’s disappointment, in the end he stayed put.

 

But then he also saved Taekwoon from a very uncomfortable silence, asking for a way to spend time himself.

 

“Taekwoon-elda!” he said, tearing his eyes way from the dragon’s shimmering tail when he felt Hongbin’s small hand squeeze his. “Can you tell us what it’s like on the dragon riders’ island, please?”

 

Oh, Taekwoon thought, that he could talk about. It was about all he knew.

 

When Hakyeon emerged, emotionally drained but at peace, from where he’d been talking to his parents, he was met with the sight of Taekwoon sprawled on the floor as Jaehwan and Hongbin played around. It was the most heartwarming sight and he had to just take it in for a few moments, quietly observing from the entrance to the room.

 

Jaehwan was laughing at the way his face was reflected in the dark, smooth scales on the dragon’s chest, and making silly faces.

 

Hakyeon couldn’t see Hongbin in the first moment but then Taekwoon noticed his rider standing in the doorway and lifted one wing, revealing Hongbin’s small form, nestled into Taekwoon’s side, one small hand gripping one spike on the dragon’s tail and the other hand still outstretched to where he’d been feeling out the membrane of Taekwoon’s wing.

 

Taekwoon unwound his tail from around Hongbin and lightly nudged Jaehwan with his snout to alert them to their brother’s appearance. Jaehwan giggled, the warm air from Taekwoon’s nostrils tussling his hair and tickling his neck, before he noticed Hakyeon and immediately ran to his side, to tug at his hand and bring him over.

 

Hongbin stayed next to Taekwoon, waiting for his brothers to rejoin him. “Hakyeonnie,” he asked eagerly once they did so, “is it true that there are dragons in _all colours_ _ever_?”

 

“Sure are,” Hakyeon answered, grinning at his little brothers’ exuberance. How he’s missed them all this time.

 

“And Rhunön can make swords in all those colours?”

 

“Of course, she’s been forging swords for _centuries_ now, their colours are the least magical thing about them,” he assured.

 

“Have you met her?” Hongbin whispered, his eyes huge.

 

“Not yet,” Hakyeon admitted, laughing at the cuteness. “But hopefully I will, in a few years, to get my own sword. And I promise, when I do, I’ll make sure to come and show you right away!”

 

“Can you show us something that you’ve learned?” Jaehwan poked at his leg to get his attention.

 

_Taekwoonie?_

 

_Are you sure this is a good idea?_ Taekwoon eyes the tiny elves sceptically.

 

_I trust you with my life, and I’ll trust you with theirs too._ Hakyeon’s thoughts radiated nothing but certainty.  _Plus, I’m going to be there to make sure they’re as safe as can be._

 

_Then I guess I’ll be glad to take them up._

 

“I’ll do you one better. Boys,” Hakyeon grinned in anticipation, “Taekwoon’s kindly agreed to lend you his wings. Would you like to-” he couldn’t even finish the question before the happy screaming started.

 

\--

 

“Would you please let my brothers go?” Hakyeon sighed, impatient. They were set to return to Vroengard – just as soon as Taekwoon let Jaehwan and Hongbin out of his clutches. It turned out he really loved children and these two children also really loved him. Hakyeon would be happier about it if he got any attention from his brothers as well but no!

 

It’s not like he was jealous, of course not. Pft. “That’s it. Bye mom, bye dad, see you sometime!” the boy said loudly and went to climb into his saddle. He was halfway there when two tiny weights attached themselves to his legs. “Nooo Hakyeonnie!”

 

“You have to say bye to us too!” Hongbin pouted.

 

“Oh, can I? Are you done saying bye to Taekwoon now?” Hakyeon teased, sliding back down.

 

In response he was forced to sit down and accept two very long, very tight hugs. Hakyeon snuggled both kids and kissed their little heads. They were rambunctious and mischievous, entirely not elf-like, but he loved them more than anything in the world and in moments like this he felt equally loved in return.

 

As Taekwoon jumped into the air, wings beating in powerful strokes to climb higher faster, Hakyeon waved one last time to the family they were leaving, and turned to face forward, taking in the expanse of the forest and the distant mountain trail.

 

He took in a lungful of clear, crisp air and hummed, scarred hand finding its way on the warm scales of Taekwoon’s neck.

 

He was no longer scared of going back to Vroengard. Years of hard work awaited him and Taekwoon there but they were together and, distant but always at their backs, was their family.

 

Now, Hakyeon couldn’t wait to achieve as much as possible – to make them proud.

 

_It’s going to be great, Taekwoon, I can feel it._ We _are going to be great,_ he said with conviction. Taekwoon roared in agreement, speeding up.

 

Their future was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is the end but I have one chapter extra that I'm definitely posting and then two hatching stories that I have vague ideas for a snippets of so like. You may or may not expect them but maybe not right now since I'm going to start studying full time again soon.
> 
> If you left me a comment on this story, thank you so much! They make my day :(


	6. Extra 1 - Jaehwan and Hongbin Interviewed For Ridership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is short and I'm proud of it so fuck the schedule, enjoy with me. I mean I hope you enjoy it 'cause I sure did.

Hongbin understood how Hakyeon was so nervous when his future master evaluated him for riderhood. It’s been fourty years and though still considered very young, he and Jaehwan decided to throw their lot in with the Riders as well, and asked for permission to join.

 

Their parents had seen it coming. They weren’t, perhaps, too happy with all their children leaving home for a military camp of a kind, especially so young, but they also knew that it was better to let them go with permission than to keep them home unhappy. In any case, Hakyeon and Taekwoon were on Vroengard, recently graduated. They knew that both of them loved Jaehwan and Hongbin and would do their utmost to keep them safe and happy.

 

Now, the hopeful boys sat, facing Hakyeon’s old master as she stared them down over the rim of her cup of tea. Honestly, she'd been very curious when she'd heard the younger Lee boys wanted to join the Riders, and she was glad to get a chance to understand them like she did Hakyeon. Their answer was bound to be interesting, considering Hakyeon was their beloved brother whom they tried to emulate; but their driving force shouldn't be the same as his as they have never actually experienced first hand the cruelty of the world they lived in.

 

“So tell me,” she said, “why do you want to be Riders?”

 

“Because of Hakyeon,” Jaehwan said easily.

 

Her brows twitched as if she wasn’t sure whether to frown or lift them in surprise. “You want to be Riders to stay close with your brother?” Her expression was neutral but tone almost indignant. “I expected better,” she chided them.

 

“You misunderstand,” Hongbin spoke up. “Of course Hakyeon is dear to us and we wish to be close. But that’s not how he inspired us.”

 

“Inspired?” she repeated. So, there it was.

 

“Inspired,” Jaehwan confirmed. “See, before we met him, we used to think of humans like we thought of, hm, ants.” He nodded, satisfied with his comparison. “Ants are pretty interesting, as a whole, but singular ants are, we used to think, hardly special. They’re all the same, and there’s lots and lots of them. So when we first heard of Hakyeon and what happened to him we were curious, and that was about it.”

 

“We thought,” Hongbin continued, wincing at hearing his own words spoken out loud, “why is it a tragedy when ants die by the dozen, every day, anyway, and new ones are born in their place so fast? But then he started to live with us and we got to know him.”

 

“It was really weird but oh so exciting, that he matured so fast when we were children all along. It was like he was speeding through life! Only recently I realized that before Taekwoon, he was speeding towards death.” Jaehwan sighed. “Or maybe I was always aware of this and just chose to not think of it. Ants live short, after all.”

 

“Except he stopped being an ant to us, and became a brother,” Hongbin took their story back up. “He played with us, he studied magic with us, he even showed us the results of his fencing lessons and tried to pass them on to us when we ran around waving sticks. He became so important, I never thought a human could become so important to me. So I decided he must have been special. A special human.” Here, the lingering shame on Hongbin’s face gave way to a grin.

 

“When I told him that, he made this really dumb expression of surprise but then he said something that changed my outlook on humans as a whole. He said: ‘Binnie, I’m very flattered you think so. I am anything _but_ special, though. I’m about as normal as it gets.’

 

“And that made us think, if a person as extraordinary as Hakyeon is a _normal human_ , then who knows how many other like him are out there? And Hakyeon, he deserves to be happy, after all he went through, and he said there are people that have gone through worse. People who are sick, who lost their limbs, whose every possession fell to bandits and thieves and received no help, struggling to stay alive without magic to aid them.”

 

“You are aware, that those bandits and thieves are also humans,” she said slowly.

 

“Of course,” Jaehwan waved his hands around. “There are good people and bad people, just like there are good elves and bad elves, good dwarves and bad dwarves, good dragons and bad dragons. Hell, there are even honourable urgals. The thing is, Hakyeon made us realize that all people are significant, no matter their race, and don’t deserve a lifetime of suffering, even if in our perspective it’s a short lifetime.”

 

“And you must be Riders to alleviate that suffering – why?” she pressed, forcing back a smile.

 

“Because it will allow us to reach so many more of those who need help, than a simple soldier or guard can. As Riders, we can reach our full potential and use it for the better of the whole Alagaesia.”

 

The grin broke through.


	7. Extra 2 - The Hatching of Wonshik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be studying? Hell yes. Am I? Not at all. But I figured if I got done with writing all the ideas I have for VIXX I could close this story and maybe actually focus on studying instead of developing all those ideas? You guys leave me such nice messages, it makes me write more. (Please don't stop leaving them to spare my uni career though, they make my day ><).
> 
> Anyways, here comes Wonshik.
> 
> EDIT: I added in-text link to the adorable art MidnightCassiopeia (I love you) did for this chapter. It's so cute, go check it out and give lots of love!

When Wonshik hatched it rained, and it wasn’t the kind of drizzle that rainbows came from. No, it was a real rain, torrents of water falling from the sky and painting the world gray. Hongbin, mentally exhausted from the strong emotions evoked by the hatching and, more importantly, by the bond’s creation, took one look outside the egg chamber window and sighed in resignation.

 

He would have gladly stayed in the Sanctuary and bonded more with his dragon, in the colloquial sense of the word, but the little one required food and Hongbin, already in love with the hatchling, would rather cut off his own hand to feed it than let it go hungry.

 

Compared to that, stepping out in the rain was nothing.

 

But first he had to get the dragon to come to him again. Because Hongbin didn’t know what the bond forming feels like to a dragon (to him it was _pressure_ , his skin on fire as if he was dragged, pressed to a tree, its bark scratching and leaving fire-like impressions; and pressure in his ears, so intense it _hurt_ ) but when he came back to himself, palm itching from the newly acquired brand, the hatchling was frozen, rearing back from him. Its eyes carefully tracked every breath Hongbin took and it scampered away when the elf’s muscles unlocked and he slumped on the ground.

 

For a moment they just looked at each other. Hongbin didn’t know what the dragon saw and though of him, but for his own part, well, he was already in love. His dragon was unlike others, unique in the colour of its scales. Most dragons have one colour but in many hues all around their bodies. Only a few are evenly coloured all over their body, and that’s usually black and white. His dragon was evenly light blue. Not the kind of cerulean a clear sky is. This blue almost fell into white or silver and it had the same kind of shimmer to it, like snow, that Hongbin’s never seen on any other creature before, not even a dragon, except for one species of butterfly.

 

The egg had looked like a masterfully cut gemstone and the hatchling that came out of it was even more stunning. The silvery blue of its scales was beautifully complimented by the white of its talons and fangs. When it opened its wings, instinctively drying them of the fluids from the egg, Hongbin could see all the tiny blood vessels underneath the almost translucent skin. It looked like a winter morning, crisp and cold, until it opened its tiny mouth and revealed a shock of scarlet on the inside.

 

(Later on, Hongbin felt like it was incredibly poetic, that the outward appearance was so misleading when it was the inside that mattered, and on the inside, his dragon was passionate, kind, affectionate – just about anything but cold and sharp. He may or may not have composed a poem inspired by this dichotomy and the dragon was so moved he almost cried.)

 

Hongbin waited, patiently, for the hatchling to come back his way. It took until its little stomach growled. The sound caused a flare of affection to well up in Hongbin’s heart and the dragon must have felt it, for it twitched a let out a trill.

 

“You’re so cute,” Hongbin chuckled, opening his arms. At last, the hatchling crawled on his lap and the elf scooped it up carefully. It was time to brave the weather.

Hongbin did his best to protect the newborn dragon from the falling water, hunching over its small body, and hurrying his steps towards Hakyeon’s place. He’d inform the Sanctuary Guardian of a hatching occurring later.

 

The dragon, curious of the wooshing sound of heavy drops hitting the ground (and Hongbin), squirmed excitedly and stuck its head out from beneath Hongbin’s body. Immediately, a few stray drops fell on the hatchling's snout making it sneeze cutely and shake its head in surprise at the wetness.

 

Hongbin couldn’t help but coo, not even internally. The high note squeezed through his throat and caught the dragon’s attention at once, causing it to answer in a similar manner. Forgetting all about appearances and propriety, Hongbin started to produce various cooing sounds, partially to let out his overflowing affection, and partially to indulge his inner child. It felt as if he and his dragon were having their first conversation. He didn’t know if his cooing had any meaning to the dragon but it seemed to have fun as well, squeeing and peeping louder with every round.

 

By the time Hongbin stepped into Hakyeon’s home, he was drenched and his back hurt but he hardly noticed all those minor inconveniences because there in his arms was a sweet, heavy burden that radiated warmth and kept squeaking and it was the most precious being in the whole[ universe](https://midnightcass.tumblr.com/post/178507964380/so-this-was-inspired-by-a-scene-in-this-fanfic-by).

 

And this precious being was bonded to him. Chose him, out of everyone, to come into the world for. Hongbin felt so proud, so special, so thankful and loved. Nobody, not even his brothers (though they came at a very close second place) has made him feel that extraordinary. To think that he was worthy of a dragon’s love…

 

Summoned by the commotion, Hakyeon came rushing, only to drown out the squeeing duet with an excited screech. The hatchling in Hongbin’s arms started, but Hongbin was used to Hakyeon’s displays of emotion so he kept steady and it seemed to comfort the hatchling. Taekwoon appeared next, quite hurriedly, because he’s long since discovered that all baby creatures are beyond adorable and he is weak for that.

 

Thankfully his appearance was less startling than Hakyeon’s, most probably because Taekwoon didn’t make much sound except a soothing rumble in greeting.

 

Finally, Hongbin thought. “Hey, Hakyeon, Taekwoon, could you please find something to eat for this little one? I need to change into something dry.”

 

“Of course!” Hakyeon promised far too enthusiastically, though he refrained from touching the baby dragon, letting Hongbin pass it to Taekwoon. Or, rather, set it at Taekwoon’s feet. The elder dragon continued rumbling amicably, causing the baby to purr and stumble around when Taekwoon nudged it in the direction of the kitchen.

 

Hongbin sucked in a breath, biting his lips to stop himself from cooing again. Honestly, nobody told him baby dragons were this cute. He was simply unprepared and completely unable to deal with the sight of his tiny hatchling spreading its wings fully to test them out and performing a daring jump that had it sitting on the table, crowing when it smelled raw meat. Taekwoon huffed at it as if he was reprimanding it for the lack of patience. Hongbin noticed that the hatchling’s head was about the size of Taekwoon’s nostril. He clutched at his heart and ran for the bathroom to get dry as fast as possible.

 

–

 

Hongbin really wanted to take his hatchling out and show it the world, maybe with Taekwoon’s help (Taekwoon was to his baby dragon like Hakyeon was to Hongbin – a doting elder brother, and Hongbin was absolutely happy that on an island that was little more than a military base and no families had place, not really, his managed to thrive). Unfortunately, the first few days of the dragon’s life were all the same – overcast at best and stormy at worst.

 

To his displeasure with the weather another worry was added. Jaehwan was away, requested in Ellesmera for his stunning voice to present some songs at a celebration at the royal court. Though it was very prestigious and a great honour to be recognized so young, Hakyeon and Hongbin both fretted that their brother was scheduled to come back on a ship and the storms that kept the sea in perpetual unrest didn’t bode well for such an endeavour.

 

Taekwoon had proposed to fly Jaehwan to Ellesmera and back but the royal family had apparently already prepared his journey and it would be extremely rude to refuse their generosity. Now especially Hongbin missed his brother, yearning to see him again and show him his dragon, share the joy and excitement. Somehow, without Jaehwan there, screaming right along with Hakyeon, it seemed as if the celebration was left unfinished.

 

In those days, as Hongbin stayed cooped up in Hakyeon’s house (which they all shared simply from the force of habit), his only joy was watching his dragon as it hopped around and keenly took in the world. Whether it was investigating something on its own or interacting with Taekwoon or himself, Hongbin couldn’t help but feel his heart squeeze and swell at the same time and the feeling of awe never left him.

 

Only Hakyeon refrained from touching the little dragon much at first, worried about its teeth and talons, reasoning that it wouldn’t hurt Hongbin – its rider – or Taekwoon – because it simply couldn’t even if it tried – but _he_ would make a perfectly acceptable victim and he refused to become one.

 

However, the hatchling was a smart one and having Taekwoon there to communicate with it as only dragons can certainly helped. Even before the hatchling began to understand words, they managed to teach it the meaning of family. After that, Hakyeon had absolutely nothing to fear because the little dragon understood not to harm his family and endured Hakyeon’s tactile ways with more patience than anyone else.

 

Fortunately no storm can rage forever so the weather cleared soon enough and Hongbin could finally go and properly explore the world with his little dragon, who, as Taekwoon had informed him, was a male dragon and a very smart one, so Hongbin named him Wonshik. His brother approved.

 

Wonshik was delighted, purring and cooing in pleasure as Hongbin took him out of the house and walked around for long hours, narrating the entire trip, until he found a patch of sunlight to sit in. It was definitely nicer than the first contact with the wild nature Wonshik had gotten – the buckets of rain from which Hongbin had done his best to protect him.

 

When he grew hungry, Wonshik simply left for a few minutes, and returned after with a bloody snout and a few downy feathers stuck to his nose. Hongbin scrunched his nose at the mess but was proud nonetheless. In the full sun, Wonshik glimmered like a glass statue of a dragon. It must have been pretty challenging to sneak up on food like that and yet that didn’t stop Wonshik.

 

As Hongbin tutted about Wonshik being a messy eater and tried to at least get the feathers off Wonshik’s snout, he thought to himself that if only Jaehwan was here, everything would be completely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Sanghyuk is trouble even when egg, or - what Jaehwan has been up to in his absence from Vroengard.


	8. Extra 3 - Sanghyuk equals trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck this took me so long. Uni sucks, the very beginning and so many problems like you wouldn't believe.
> 
> Also I clicked wrong and posted an unfinished draft before, silly me sorry about that. I promise this is the real thing now.

Jaehwan spat out a mouthful of rain trying to focus more on his spell and less on his rising disgruntlement lest it somehow influenced his magic and nullified, or worse, unpredictably altered his current creation.

The ship tilted dangerously, more water landing on the deck and threatening to sweep his lithe form off his feet and right into the raging darkness of the sea. Jaehwan gripped the rope fastened around his waist and kept singing, praying the worst of the storm would pass soon. His magic was all that was keeping the ship afloat after the mast broke, struck by lightening and honestly, what was even up with that? Jaehwan would be the first to admit that, having been raised in the forest, he knew next to nothing about sailing but  _really_?

And to think he could have been home right now, cool as a cucumber, comfortably transported by the Her Majesty’s royal vessel. What the heck, he cursed internally, was he thinking when he gave that up and willingly stepped onto the human shipwreck in the making?

Ah, right. Because the moment he saw it from the deck of the royal vessel, bobbing on the angry waves, he knew the ship would not arrive at its destination. And then he found out that it was headed for Vroengard! He did wonder what business these people could have with the Dragon Riders but at the moment the most important issue was that he could at least make sure this business would have a chance to be discussed with the Head Dragon Rider. If he hadn't, the memory of these people would have haunted him forever.

Now, Jaehwan regretted everything (not really) and cursed the sailors under his breath whenever a particularly dangerous moment passed and left him with less and less energy.

At least the situation is stable, he thought. Bad but stable.

And in that moment, as if to prove him wrong, fate threw another curveball at him when the rickety doors to the captain's cabin were blown open and a big, dark shape tumbled onto the battered deck with a thud.

Jaehwan knew that shape.

It was a fucking dragon egg.

Jaehwan gaped at the tumbling egg like an idiot as the ship rocked with the crashing waves. The precious egg almost slipped through the arms of the sailors - who all left their stations to run after the egg trying to catch it, which proved too difficult with the the rain making everything, from the deck to the egg itself, slippery - and bounced right off the rail and plunged into the cold waters.

It would have but in that moment Jaehwan finally woke up from his stupor and, praying the ship wouldn't sink while he turned his attention elsewhere a moment, screeched a spell to halt the egg's fall. Next, heart hammering, he beckoned it to himself, only breathing again when the egg was safely in his arms.

Now was the time to get creative. His hands were no less wet than the sailors' and he feared another wild chase after the poor egg. It's been through enough trauma for a lifetime. And Jaehwan's heart has been through enough for one night.

But how to make sure there would be no more accidents? A myriad of ideas ran through the elf's head before he decided to just shove the egg where the sailors originally kept it and secure it with magic for the time being.

He ran to the captain's cabin, nestled the egg in what had to have been its home on the ship - a chest filled with soft blankets - shut the lid and locked it magically, before securing the chest to the floor and, just to be sure, locking the door on his way out as well.

Meanwhile, the ship was groaning in strain. The sailors ran around desperately trying to keep it intact through the storm. Jaehwan swallowed the raging need to ask some pretty important questions and got back to work.

Almost five hours later he crashed onto his cot and slept like the dead.

His growling stomach woke him up. No surprise there - after using so much energy his body sorely needed to replenish it. That's why the first stumbling steps Jaehwan made were to the mess, and only after eating did he go to the captain's cabin.

The captain was not there when he entered, so Jaehwan decided to wait for him. In the meantime, he shamelessly looked through all the things he could find in the room. He felt somewhat excused considering the highly suspicious circumstamces. Through investigation finished (to his fristration, all seemed normal), with no answers and no captain in sight, Jaehwan gave in to the itching need and knelt in front of the chest.

One word undid the mechanism and the spell and Jaehwan lifted the wooden lid, breath catching in his throat at the sight that greeted him.

The egg.

It was magnificent. No trace of the previous day's ordeal marred its smooth surface. It was as perfect as on the day its mother laid it.

Jaehwan gasped in awe. As the ship rocked gently on the waves, a few strong beama of light found their way through the somewhat grimy windows to the cabin; the light caught on different parts of the egg shell and painted the deep, rich brown with reds, golds and all the colours inbetween.

Chestnut, Jaehwan thought, but even more beautiful than the fruits of the chestnut trees, hidden away in their burrs. As expected of a dragon - the egg (and, therefore, its little resident) was unparalelled in its loveliness.

And to think that had he not given in to his bleeding heart, this magnificence could have been lost. The egg would have been claimed by the sea (with the ship and its entire crew, most probably) and laid for eternity on the soft sand of the ocean floor, never to wake to life, forever sleeping rocked by the gentle currents at the very bottom of the sea.

Jaehwan shuddered and complied with the sudden, overwhelming urge to touch the egg, to confirm what his eyes were telling him with touch - that the dragon baby was safe and sound.

His fingers caressed the smooth shell slowly. Yesterday he was too frazzled to notice but the surface was mildly warm. It wasn't just any old gemstone, it was an egg housing a new life.

Jaehwan let out a breath of relief and murmured a blessing over the little dragon inside the egg, to make sure it would be born into a lifetime of happiness.

That was how the captain found him. Jaehwan didn't bother to stand or face the man before sternly asking, "Are you aware that what you have here is a dragon egg?"

The captain nodded hastily. "I know, mister elf, I know. And I also know it's illegal to have one. But I was hoping the fact that we sail to the Rider island to give it to them would at least mean the Head Dragon Rider would be willing to let us explain."

Jaehwan hummed. "If it's illegal and you know it, why do you have it?"

The captain grimaced. "I still don't know where that wretched fool got it. One day one of my sailors just brought it on board. It was found a few weeks later. Idiot was hoping it would hatch for him, most probably."

Jaehwan nodded. To be chosen by a dragon was a great honor for his own people. It stood to reason poor human labour workers would dream of it as well. Though to steal an egg was a horrid thing to do.

So, to hatch or sell the egg. In certain circles, he supposed, it would go for a very high price indeed, and then who knows what would happen to it. Dragon eggs may be very sturdy but they aren't completely indestructible.

Jaehwan's hand trembled on the egg. It sure seemed to have an adventurous life before life. First stolen from its mother, then almost drowned.

Though, Jaehwan thought to himself, it was hard to imagine someone would steal an egg from its mother. He would have thought it impossible. Eggs were, without contest, the most precious cargo ever transported and it was only to the Rider delegations that the mother would give it away.

Meanwhile, the captain continued, trying to absolve himself in the eyes of the powerful elf on whose mercy his ship and crew depended still. "I would rather it never made it on the ship but once it was found, we had to do something. It wasn't hatching and we couldn't keep it so I decided to give it to the Dragon Riders. It's very nice but I don't want to hang for a pretty egg."

Jaehwan nodded. That sounded reasonable. Unless the man was lying, though Jaehwan didn't think so; at least, he didn't feel anything of this sort from him. If he was, by any chance, mistaken, though, he was sure that Head Dragon Rider and his dragon would find out soon enough.

"Well, fear not. If what you're saying is true, your adventurous crew member is going to be needed to answer a few questions, I imagine, but you shouldn't face any consequences," Jaehwan said, smirking inwardly at how the captain's hulking frame sagged at his words. The Riders had a reputation of just, if intimidating, but at the same time all transgressions against the peace and liberty of all creatures in Alagaesia - such as it was, or what was agreed upon to he common under the many kings' rules - were hardly tolerated. Jaehwan knew that Head Dragon Rider Junmyeon's heart was softer than his predecessor's but as the leader of a warrior order full of fiery dragons he knew well the importance of not just talking of, but dilligently upholding the laws that promised people their security.

For words have power but even more so when backed by actions.

"For now though," Jaehwan continued, "I'll be keeping an eye on this little one personally. Don't worry," he added, seeing the captain's suddenly anxious look, "I will continue to aid your sailors in their efforts to bring us safely to Vroengard as well. For that reason, I need this cabin though. In an effort to secure it, I'm afraid I made the chest one with the floor..."

And thus, though much less comfortably than he could have been on the royal vessel, Jaehwan was able to improve his situation if only a little bit, now almost looking forward to the rest of the journey and its relative luxury. A just reward, he thought, for his constant supply of magic to keep the boat floating in the right direction.

He was soon to find out, however, that the egg had different plans.

\--

 Jaehwan was loathe to sleep when his spells were continuously draining his energy. It was both a matter of concern for the ship and for his own health. He needed sleep though, to recover as much as possible and so he made frequent use of the captain's bed for naps.

The egg, meanwhile, 'napped' as well in its soft bed of blankets a few paces away. For those reasons, probably, it escaped Jaehwan's notice when the egg's resident decided it was done with sleeping.

The first stage of hatching - the shuddering, rocking, quiet cracking of the shell, went unnoticed. The dragon kept silent as if it didn't want to interrupt Jaehwan's rest...

... or, Jaehwan reflected later, for quite the opposite reason, for the elf was scared half to death when all of a sudden there was a huge crack and an even mightier squeak, that had the elf falling out of the bed in absolute shock.

No sooner did he register the sight of broken egg shell fragments scattered all over the floor, than there was a rustle, a sudden weight on his blanket-covered lap, and a stream of warm air as a certain someone screeched a high note right into his face.

Jaehwan screeched right back, possibly even higher, which threw the hatchling off. It cocked it tiny head to the side, blinked, and the cooed, happily squirming on the elf's lap.

Jaehwan groaned in agony (claws, tiny dragon claws in his thighs) and automatically reached to detach the hatchling. The dragon paused seeing his hands approach, and that made Jaehwan stop too, remembering abruptly what the first touch meant.

The bond.

Swallowing with sudden difficulty, Jaehwan let one hand fall to the bed and slowly offered the other for the dragon to accept - or reject.

The dragon yawned, lazily sniffed at his fingers and laid its head down on his blanket-covered lap. But before the elf could feel crushed by the rejection, the tiny dragon looped its tail around the wrist of his other hand.

A strangled whine involuntarily escaped from the elf's throat when the unexpected intensity of the experience of the bond's creation slammed into him out of nowhere.

It pulled him under, filling his ears with a loud humming sound and kept there until he thought his head would burst.

And then it was over and he was blinking his eyes open to a tiny pair of glinting expectantly gemstones.

"Wow," Jaehwan gasped and promptly fell, exhausted, back into the pillows.

\--

He wasn't able to rest much. The dragon soon grew hungry. Jaehwan dragged himself and the baby to the deck, where their appearence was met with exclamations of shock and awe, and asked for his rations of dried meat to be brought to feed the hatchling.

His stomach grumbled mournfully when the dragon happily devoured the meat but he had high hopes for its future fish hunting career.

For the first day the dragon ate the dried meat and drank the clear water from the barrels and generally depleted the already thin food supply.

Thus, the next day, though with a heavy heart, Jaehwan let it roam free and it caught itself a seagull. Ate it right on deck too and after that the sailors were much less inclined to go near it.

Finally, one day, the shores of the dragon rider islans appeared on the horizon and above them, weaving and twisting in the air, the red glint of Yifan himself.

Jaehwan almost cried with relief and strained his mind to stretch his thought as far as possible to hail him.

Indeed, Yifan noticed the pititul wreck bobbing on the waves and came by himself to investigate. The heavy thuds of his wingbeats made any verbal communication impossible but Junmyeon was quick to contact the ship's captain with his mind while Jaehwan made his report to Yifan, who commended his attitude and rewarded him with a trickle of energy.

Meanwhile, Junmyeon negotiated to bring the ship to the shore by means of dragon wings. Yifan's talons bit into the wood and he grunted with effort but, to the awe of everyone including Jaehwan, managed to tow the vessel to shore.

Jaehwan was made to take part in the following interview but when Junmyeon asked the captain and the suspicious crew member to his office, the elf and his squirmy baby dragon were let to go home.

Jaehwan thanked his leaders profusely and practically sprinted to Hakyeon's house, tired but energized by the thought of seeing his brothers again; and showing them his baby.

The dragon was curious as well, because even though the bond wasn't very active due to its young age, they could already communicate to some extent. It already met Yifan and the elder dragon welcomed it warmly but didn't have much time for it so it couldn't wait to meet Taekwoon, whom it saw in Jaehwan's thoughts.

\--

Jaehwan burst into the house and threw himself into Hakyeon's arms, laughing at his startled yelp. Soon they were joined by Hongbin, who wrapped his arms around his brother from behind and held on tight.

The hug broke apart when the dragons made their appearence.

Taekwoon slithered from the shadows, rumbling a happy greeting. From his back an excited silvery blue bundle of squeaks tumbled, flapping his wings awkwardly.

Jaehwan gaped at the hatchling and likewise his brothers jaws fell to the floor when Jaehwan's own hatchling scampered towards the two dragons and added its own warbles to the cacophony.

\--

Taekwoon was very happy to occupy the hatchlings while Hongbin and Jaehwan told the stories of their hatchings.

It was a very joyful day for the entire family. Hakyeon cried, overcome with emotion, weeping that he was "so happy for you both, you have no idea! Wonshik is the sweetest baby and Jaehwannie, you shine so bright already, you and your dragon will outshine the sun for sure!"

Jaehwan grinned, struck by sudden inspiration. He searched for his bondmate and when the dragon answered his call with curiosity, he said,  _How about Sanghyuk? Would you accept that name?_

The dragon announced his agreement with a triumphant coo, puffing its chest out in pride.

"Sanghyuk," Jaehwan said out loud, eyes sparkling wity his own happiness. Hakyeon sniffled and gathered him into a crushing hug, Hongbin laughing at Jaehwan's breathless squeaking about imminent suffocation.

Sanghyuk it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Taekwoon sleeping with two colourful dragon rolls curled up on his back, rocked to sleep with his breathing. Cry with me.


End file.
